


With You

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka doesn't like seeing how fast time is passing him by, but he's glad that he has someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/gifts).



> A prize for Kiterie, who won the Spring contest for the KakaIruFans club on DA. Running a little behind on getting this finished, but here we go.
> 
> I'm sorry if it strays a bit from what you were looking for… one of those fics that kind of had a mind of its own.

"Iruka!"

He turned around when he heard the call of his name, watching as the small girl came running towards him. She was no where near as fast as her father or brother, but there was no question that she belonged in the family.

"Good Morning, Himawari," Iruka said kneeling on the ground to catch her in a hug. She grabbed him tight around his shoulders, before relaxing into a gentle embrace.

"We've missed you…" she said in a soft voice that could rival her mother's. Iruka still remembered Hinata's inability to talk above a whisper in the years before the war.

"I know, I've missed you too." He pulled away from her to give her his most sincere look, "We've been very busy at home."

"Papa says that we should go out to ramen together when he get's back from his mission."

"I would like that very much," Iruka replied with a smile. Neither of Naruto's children had quite taken to his love of ramen, but they were happy to spend any spare moment with their father that he had. "You should be off to class." Iruka said when he saw the growing stream of students heading towards the academy.

Himawari looked over her shoulder and came to the same conclusion.

"You promise we'll see you soon Iruka?" Himawari asked.

"Promise."

Himawari gave him another hug before turning towards the academy and started on her way. Before she could get too far she turned and said, "You have to bring Kakashi too…he keeps trying telling Papa that he's busy being retired, but I don't believe that."

"I will," Iruka responded, waving as Himawari ran off.

~~~

Iruka unlocked the door to his home, and toed off his shoes. He dropped the groceries on the counter, waiting to put them away.

"I'm home," he called out walking towards the couch where a figure was lounging on it with a bright colored book in his hands.

It was silent for a moment, Iruka waiting for the other man to respond to him.

Yes, he was far too busy being retired.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he dropped the book to his lap, continuing to hold it open to where he was currently reading.

"All I get is that stupid greeting?" Iruka asked with a scoff. He shook his head and headed back to the kitchen to place the food away in its proper place.

"Are you mad at me?" Kakashi asked, following him to the kitchen.

"No," Iruka said. It was the truth, but he knew Kakashi well enough that a simple no would never cut it.

That didn't mean he couldn't let Kakashi torture himself trying to figure out if no actually meant no.

"I'm sorry, it was a good part of the story I wanted to finish it."

Iruka wanted to laugh. There was only one thing that could make Kakashi whine like a child. He was glad it wasn't him that caused that response, Iruka preferred the other sounds he could elicit from his partner.

"I'm not mad, Kakashi," Iruka reminded him.

Kakashi continued to stare at Iruka as he put away the remaining items on the counter. It wasn't until everything was in its place that Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I missed you," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

"I wasn't gone long."

"I know."

"You ridiculous old man," Iruka teased, reaching a hand behind himself to pet Kakashi's forever wild hair.

"Did you just call me old?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Iruka responded, "We are. I saw Himawari on her way to the academy today. Can you believe she's old enough to take her Genin exam? Boruto competed in the Chunin exams last year…I still remember when I was yelling at you that Naruto was too young to be in them."

"You're reminiscing too much."

"I can't help it, Kakashi. They're so much like their parents. I want to take care of them."

Kakashi laughed in his ear, startling him, "What's so funny?" Iruka wondered.

"I was remembering how angry you were with Naruto when they called you Grandpa the first time."

"Ohh shut up!" Iruka growled. He hated remembering that. He had always said Naruto was like his younger brother, and he had nothing against being part of Naruto and Hinata's family. He did however have something against being called Grandpa by Naruto's kids. Iruka should have been the cool uncle that everyone loved, instead Naruto had decided that he should instead be the grandpa that took care of the kids when he had to go out on missions.

After a thorough "discussion" with Naruto, Boruto and Himawari changed to just calling him Iruka. He was okay with not having a label of grandpa or uncle with them, as long as they knew that he was there for them and that they understood he loved them.

That had been back when Kakashi was still Hokage. Their relationship settled to the back burner for those years, as Kakashi had far too many people to deal with and keep track of. They had to find a balance where they could both be happy. Somewhere between Kakashi calling on Iruka to remind him of every little detail that he couldn't remember, and Iruka wanting to murder him for the half assed paperwork he kept trying to pass off. Kakashi was always careful whenever it involved another village, but if it was internal he would write shorthand notes and pass it off to Iruka to finish. It was a surprise he made it through his Hokage years alive.

Iruka sighed and leaned back into Kakashi's hold.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, concern creeping into his voice.

Iruka didn't answer right away. He wasn't quite sure how. "I think so. I guess I'm just surprised at how fast time is passing by."

"It'll only get worse."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Iruka asked, laughing anyway.

He felt Kakashi shrug his shoulders and give another squeeze around his middle. "I don't care as long as I can spend it with you."

Iruka felt his heart melt at the words, "Sentimental fool," he whispered, lacking the bite of his previous name calling. Iruka grabbed one of Kakashi's hands and pulled it to his lips for a kiss.


End file.
